


What if god was one of us

by Mexx66



Category: Supernatural
Genre: : atheism, Angst, F/M, Feels, I'm Bad At Tagging, bad gramar, bad words, tiny bit of dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mexx66/pseuds/Mexx66





	What if god was one of us

You never believed in “God” or “angels”. But you believed that Jesus existed. All in all, you are a half atheist.

_If God had a name, what would it be  
And would you call it to his face_

But you wanted to know if he realy existed and always wonderd if god lived under his “children” if he realy existed? What he looked like. Is he old or Young?Beared or None. His eye color and hight. You were interested in this things. You also wondered what his personality was. Is he friendly, kind, is he child-like or is he sirious? Doese he like books or movies or music? You had many Imagines

  
_If you were faced with him in all his glory  
What would you ask if you had just one question_

You had many qustions although you are a atheist. One was if he likes you, though you are a atheist. If he made you a chocolate-addicted? What is the answer to everything? What doese he think about Computer and that things? How it is to be the big boss? If he has a girlfriend or a wife or if he is gay. Why he created humans, animals and plants? What is his favourite food, film, game, book, animal, color? If he could Play an Instrument? If he could sing?

 _And yeah, yeah God is great_  
Yeah, yeah God is good  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Some think god is great, some think he dammned us all, and some think he isn’t even here. Your friends say he is hearing them all but is to busy to help them. Your mom often say’s you should believe in him. But you never did, that’s why she threw you out.

 _What if God was one of us?_  
Just a slob like one of us  
Just a stranger on the bus  
Trying to make His way home

Chuck often drove with the bus. Sometimes for fun, sometimes to get home. He loved to watch his creations, his human. The many emotions. Love, awkwardness, discomfort, admiration and many more. But one specific human atracts him most. You. He was always interestet in you. You were his favourite human. 

_If God had a face what would it look like?_  
And would you want to see?  
If seeing meant that you would have to believe  
In things like Heaven and in Jesus and the Saints  
And all the Prophets

That was all a few months ago. Now you were wating for your boyfriend to come home in your shared house with a cold supper you cooked. You were sick of Chuck beeing home late. You fought with the thought that he was cheating on you, but you never upset him or did something wrong. He was happy. Then you heared the door oprn and close. Anger burned in you. You wanted to scream at him for beeing late, not even calling. “I’m sorry sweetheart, some friends of mine needed help with something. Is everything allright?” He looked at you with pity in his eyes. “No, nothing is okay Chuck. I’ve been wating for you for two fucking hours and you never called. Do you know hard it is to not think your boyfriend is cheeting on you. WERE ARE YOU???WHO ARE YOUR ‘FRIENDS’? WHO ARE YOU? YOU KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT ME, BUT YOU NEVER ONCE TOLD ME IN THIS BLOODY MONTHS WHO YOU ARE?” That’ when he snapped. All the anger because of Amara. “I AM GOD! I AM FUCKING GOD! OKAY? And I tried to Keep you out of this but my sister is after me because I locked her away so I could create the erth, plants, animals, humans, you. I’m sorry for beeing late for dinner because I try to save you. B-But I-I-I love you.” That was to much. And you ran away.

 _And yeah, yeah God is great_  
Yeah, yeah God is good  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

You ran so long and so fast you didn’t know where you were. You were so tired you broke down. You didn’t know that Amara watched you the whole time.

 _What if God was one of us?_  
Just a slob like one of us  
Just a stranger on the bus  
Trying to make His way home  
Tryin’ to make His way home

The Winchesters, Crowley, Rowena, Lucifer in Cas’s vessel and Chuck were all in the warehouse above the Bunker. Chuck was defited by Amara. “And brother I have a Little suprise for you. I found her like a stray dog. Your Little precious human. I thought you never make favourits. Oh, I forgott, Lucifer is your favourit and now a human.” You were floating above all their heads. Passed out. “Amara, let her be. She is innocent.” Amara just smirked at her Brothers atemed to free you. “Oh brother dearest, you don’t understand. You love her. And I want to hurt you, realy, realy bad.” With that she was gone.

 _Back up to Heaven all alone_  
Nobody callin’ on the phone  
'Cept for the Pope maybe in Rome

**Bevor the warehouse**

“So, good old Daddy has a Little human-girlfriend? How cute! You know, she is so good as dead by now. It’s Auntie Amara. The human is dead.”  
“Thank you Captain Obvious, but that wasn’t the speech we wanted to hear. We are going to save her and then you can happily ever after live your apple pie life with your children and your winged dick’s as a big happy petchwork-family.” “Thank you Dean but Lucifer is right, by now she is dead. but hopefully I can bring her back.”

 _Yeah, yeah God is great_  
Yeah, yeah God is good  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

You woke up in a garden. It was beatiful. Two women sitting near a well talking to one a nother. Than the older women left. The other women came to you. She had brown hair that fell in waves to the smal of her back and beatiful brown eyes. Her Dress was black with a wide 'V’ cut. She walked direktly to you past beatiful flowers. She touched the Pelagonia and they died. You were shocked. “You know that is not the only one I could kill.” She turned to you. “I’m Amara. God’s sister.” You were scared was an understatement. “Leave her Amara!” “Dean!” She went to that Dean-guy. They talked. And all of a sudden Chuck was there. He looked week. They talked too. Suddendly Amara scretched her Hands to Chuck and heald him. After that he heald Dean and walked over to you and heald you too. “I’m sorry (Y/N). I should have told you earlier.” You put a Hand on his cheek. “It’s allright love. I forgive you.” Chuck looked sad and reliefed at the same time. “You know I love you? Please don’t forgett me.” You wanted to grab him. Tell him not to leave you. But you couldn’t. Then with a bright light he and Amara disapeared.

 _What if God was one of us?_  
Just a slob like one of us  
Just a stranger on the bus  
Trying to make His way home

You stayed with the Winchesters. Saved Sam from that Tony-chick. But you never felled whole again. Mary saw it and talked with you one night. You prayed to him. He heared it. But it was to early to anwser.

 _Just tryin’ to make His way home_  
Like a holy rolling stone  
Back up to Heaven all alone

One year later he came home. You lived for two months now in your and Chucks house. All the time you cooked, you made two portions. For him and you. You were overjoyed as he came in the kitchen an huged you. You had tears in your eyes. “I think we can now live happily ever after  in our apple pie life with our children and my winged dick’s of son’s and daughter's as a big happy petchwork-family. Don’t 'ya think?” “Yeah, the house is so empty. What do you say, we make a baby insted of eating dessert?” “You are my dessert, love.”

 _Just tryin’ to make His way home_  
Nobody callin’ on the phone  
'Cept for the Pope maybe in Rome


End file.
